Kvarteto - alternativní konec
by sevik99
Summary: Moje odlišné pojetí toho, co se dělo poté, co agent Evans Johna postřelil na střeše garáží na konci desátého dílu. Tentokrát se jedná o mou autorskou povídku a nikoli o překlad.
**Kvarteto - alternativní konec**

 **Autor: Sevik99**

 **Beta-read:** denice

 **Postavy:** John Reese, Harold Finch, Jocelyn Carterová

 **Přístupnost:** od 12 let

 **Počet kapitol:** 1

 **Varování:** žádné

 **Spoilery:** odkazuje na události z 10. dílu 1. série

 **Shrnutí:** Moje odlišné pojetí toho, co se dělo poté, co agent Evans Johna postřelil na střeše garáží na konci desátého dílu.

„Harolde," odpověděl dotírajícímu telefonu tak normálním hlasem, na jaký se dokázal zmoci. Rána v břiše bolela k nesnesení. V porovnání s tím průstřel stehna skoro ani necítil. Rukou, v níž držel zbraň, se opíral o zábradlí, a druhou si instinktivně tiskl ke krvácející ráně v břiše. Veškeré své síly, nebo spíš vůli, upínal k tomu, udělat další krok a pak další. Vydržet dost dlouho a dostat se dost daleko na to, aby vykrvácel dřív, než ho Snow najde. Nedostanou ho. Znovu ne.

„ _Johne, snažil jsem se vám dovolat,"_ slyšel Haroldův hlas, ale zdálo se mu, jako by přicházel z dálky.

„Jo, měl jsem trochu napilno," snažil se ho příliš neznepokojit. Harold mu nemohl nijak pomoci.

„ _Kde jste?"_ naléhal Finch a zněl velmi, velmi nervózně.

„Parkoviště. Nevypadá to dobře," přiznal. Sotva na tři vteřiny se zastavil, aby nabral dech, a pod nohama se mu vytvořila krvavá loužička.

„ _Carterová vás prodala._ _Dostali se k ní."_

„Jo, v tomhle jsou dobří," netušil, proč ji hájí. Kdyby jim sama neřekla, kde ho najdou, nebrali by ji s sebou. Nepřiznali by, že ji sledovali, odposlouchávali, nebo něco podobného. Na to byli moc hrdí. To, že tu byla, znamenalo jen jediné. Sama jim zavolala. Naservírovala jim ho doslova až pod nos. Ale to teď nebylo podstatné. Měl omezené množství času a jiné věci důležité byly. „Chtěl jsem vám poděkovat, Harolde, za to, že jste mi dal druhou šanci."

„ _Ještě to neskončilo, Johne. Jsem blízko. Jen se dostaňte do přízemí."_

„Ne. Držte se stranou. Ani to neriskujte."

„Stát!" ozvalo se za ním. Carterová. Nemusel se otočit, aby věděl, že stojí na odpočívadle v mezipatře a služební zbraní mu míří doprostřed zad. Zklopýtl z posledního schodu. Musel se opřít o zeď, aby udržel rovnováhu, ale nestačilo to.

„ _Johne!"_

„Zbraň. Zahoďte ji!"

„Zmizte co nejdál," nařídil Haroldovi.

„Řekla jsem, zahoďte zbraň!" nařídila mu pevným hlasem. Být to Snow, riskl by to. Zkusil by, jestli nějakým zázrakem nebude rychlejší, ale ne, když tam stála ona. Povolil sevření a nechal zbraň vyklouznout z ruky. Ostrý zvuk, který vydala při dopadu na železné schody, se nepříjemně odrazil od stěn. „Máte mě, detektive."

„ _Detektive? Carterová? Ona je s vámi?"_

„Jen ne na dlouho," došly mu síly a on se podél zdi sesul na zem.

„ _Vydržte, Johne."_

„Ruce, ukažte mi ruce!" pomalu scházela po schodech až k němu. Zvedl ruku, v které měl ještě před chvílí zbraň a zpod saka vytáhl i tu druhou, kterou se marně snažil alespoň na chvíli zpomalit krvácení. Obě ruce si složil do klína. Zdálo se mu to, nebo skutečně zbledla při pohledu na krev odkapávající mu z ruky? Namáhavě dýchal. Byla mu zima, příšerná zima a přitom mu po spáncích stékal pot a mokrá košile se na něj nepříjemně lepila. Opřel si hlavu o studenou zeď za sebou. Modré oči se na ni upíraly a nebylo v nich nic. Žádné obvinění, žádné zklamání, jen bolest.

„Tak už to zmáčkněte," vyzval ji klidně. Proč to protahovat? On už zemřel. V Ordosu. Každý den navíc byl dluh, a ten teď bylo třeba zaplatit. Díky Haroldovi mu to nevadilo. James Wheeler, Theresa Whitakerová, Joey Durban, soudce Gates a jeho syn, Zoe Morganová, Carl Elias a i detektiv Carterová byli stále naživu. Zdaleka ne tolik životů, kolik vzal, ale i tak se to muselo počítat. Harold mu dal šanci udělat pár správných věcí.

„ _JOHNE!"_

Opřel se jednou rukou o podlahu vedle sebe. O sako, kapsu, v níž měl telefon.

„Jsem nahraditelný. Vy ne. Sbohem," opřel se vší silou o telefon. Slyšel, jak zapraštěl, a spojení se přerušilo. Tohle Harold slyšet nemusel.

„S kým mluvíte?" naklonila hlavu na stranu. Co se tu sakra dělo?

„Už s nikým," odpověděl po pravdě. Doufal, že je Harold dost chytrý na to, aby se nenechal najít, ani lidmi Snowových možností. Dost chytrý na to, aby se sem nepřišel nechat zabít. Slyšel v přízemí zaskřípět brzdy. „Střelte," zopakoval. „Zachránil jsem vám život. Tohle mi dlužíte, tak zmáčkněte tu pitomou spoušť," vypravil ze sebe namáhavě.

Slyšel zvuky kroků na schodech.

„Lepší vy, než Mark," dodal smířeně.

Kroky se k nim blížily. Už byly skoro u nich. Carterová namířila zbraň na schodiště. Na Harolda.

„Vy?" nevěřila vlastním očím.

„Kriste, Johne!" zhrozil se Harold při pohledu na Johna. Dlouhé vteřiny nedokázal odtrhnout oči od krve na jeho rukách, od obrovské rudé skvrny na jeho košili. Pak se podíval na Carterovou a v jeho pohledu bylo všechno, co chybělo v tom Johnově. Málem na ni křičel: Teď už jste spokojená?!

„Jděte pryč, Harolde," vyzval ho John klidně. Ale on nedokázal odtrhnout pohled od Carterové. Nedokázal pochopit, že toho byla skutečně schopná.

„Prostě se otočte a jděte," ozval se znovu John. „Nejste ozbrojený, nezastřelí vás," špatně si vyložil pohled, který Harold upíral na Carterovou.

Tentokrát se skřípění brzd ozvalo ze shora.

„Ale oni jo. Do hajzlu," zaklela Carterová, schovala zbraň a přiklekla k Johnovi. „Jděte nastartovat auto!" nařídila Haroldovi. „A seberte jeho zbraň!" dodala. „Dokážete vstát?" skepticky se zadívala na nohavici nasáklou krví. Vůbec si na střeše nevšimla, že ho trefili ještě do nohy.

„Musím," nechal ji, aby si jeho paži přehodila kolem ramen a pomohla mu na nohy. Ten pohyb vyslal do jeho těla novou vlnu bolesti. Zatmělo se mu před očima. Na okamžik byl přesvědčen, že se zhroutí zpět na podlahu. Nemohl. Nesměl. Když Harold tak strašlivě riskoval, nemohl dovolit, aby to bylo zbytečné. Kousl se do rtu, aby nesténal bolestí, a čistě silou vůle klopýtal vedle Carterové.

„Jestli to nepůjde, donuťte ho odjet," procedil skrz zaťaté zuby. Ne že by si to po tom všem nezasloužil, ale kdyby to nezažil na vlastní kůži, neuvěřil by, že chůze může tak příšerně bolet. Je to jen pár schodů. Není to Ordos. Nemusí se dostat daleko. Jen pár schodů a kousek k autu. A není na to sám. Jen pár schodů. Jen pár schodů, opakoval si stále dokola. Už byli dole. Jakmile prošli dveřmi, uviděl Haroldovo auto. Nebylo ani deset metrů od nich. Otevřel jim zadní dveře a sám právě sedal za volant.

„No tak, Johne!" nešlo si nevšimnout, že se o ni opíral stále větší vahou. Nemohla dopustit, aby to nezvládli. Ne, když byli tak blízko. Zvládli to jen tak tak. John se téměř v bezvědomí zhroutil na zadní sedadlo. Prosmekla se kolem něj. Vzala ho pod rameny a vtáhla ho dovnitř.

„Jeďte!" nařídila a už za jízdy se přes něj natáhla a zabouchla dveře.

„Co?" sklonila se nad Johna, který se pokoušel něco říct. „Kamery?" nechápala.

„Nefungují," ozval se z předního sedadla Harold. „Neexistuje žádný záznam o tom, co se tam dnes v noci stalo," ujistil ho. Žádný důkaz o tom, že mu on a Carterová pomohli. Žádný důkaz o tom, že tam John vůbec byl.

Zdálo se, že to Johna uklidnilo. Položil hlavu na sedadlo a zavřel oči. Vsunula oba ukazováčky do díry po kulce v jeho nohavici a trhla. Rána stále silně krvácela. Do háje.

„Máte pásek?" obrátila se na Harolda. Ona žádný neměla a John na tom byl podobně. „Dejte mi ho." S krvácením z břicha toho moc nenadělá, ale jestli nezastaví ani to na noze, bude John brzy potřebovat kněze, ne doktora.

„Tady," podal jí Harold pásek a zahnul na nájezd na dálnici ven z města.

„Kam jedete? Potřebuje rychle doktora. Městská nemocnice je kousek," zmínila jednu z nejbližších nemocnic.

„Čehož si je nepochybně vědom i agent Snow," upozornil ji, že Johnův stav je sice tou aktuálnější, nicméně ne jedinou částí jejich problému. Přidal na nejvyšší povolenou rychlost.

John zasténal, když mu pásek utáhla kolem stehna.

„Nemá moc času," varovala ho. Zaškrcení trochu pomohlo, pramínek krve se zmenšil, ale neustal úplně. Vytáhla z kapsy nepoužitý kapesník. Vzala ho za ruku, kterou si tiskl k ráně v břiše, a přiměla ho ji odtáhnout. Přitiskla na krvácející místo kapesník a silně zatlačila. Křečovitě jí sevřel předloktí, tvář zkřivenou bolestí. Možná ho tak udrží naživu, ale to neznamenalo, že to bude míň bolet. Natočil hlavu na stranu, aby na ni viděl. Vyděsilo ji, jak strašlivě bledý byl. Modré oči se na ni na okamžik upřely a pak se pomalu zavřely. Na pár vteřin byla přesvědčená, že ho ztratili. A pak se jeho hrudník skoro nepatrně zvedl, aby vzápětí zase klesl a znovu se zvedl.

„Jsme tam za deset minut," slyšela z předního sedadla Harolda. Málem na něj zakřičela, že tolik času nemají, než Harold pokračoval a ona si uvědomila, že nemluví k ní. „Střelná rána v břiše a ve stehně. Silně krvácí. Dobře," cítila, jak auto ještě o něco zrychlilo.

„Kam jedeme?"

„Někam, kde se nebudou ptát, a kde ho Snow nebude hledat," opověděl neurčitě s očima upřenýma na silnici. Zoufale se snažil nemyslet na to, co se dělo na zadním sedadle.

„Klinika plastické chirurgie?!" ozvala se nevěřícně, když si přečetla ceduli, u které Harold sjel z dálnice. „Chcete ho zabít?"

„Trochu silné obvinění od někoho, kdo informoval agenta Snowa, kde Johna dnes večer najde," upozornil ji, že jestli někdo v autě usiloval o Johnův život, on to nebyl. Zahanbeně zmlkla a mlčela, i když zastavili na místě určeném pro sanitky před dvoupatrovou budovou schovanou ve veliké zahradě. Dva muži v bílém, kteří na ně čekali, otevřeli zadní dveře a vytáhli Johna ven málem dřív, než Harold vůbec dobrzdil. Během pár vteřin muži i nosítka s Johnem zmizeli v budově. Harold popojel kousek dál na parkoviště.

„Umíte to zajistit? Detektive?!" uvědomila si, že na ni mluví. Podával ji Johnovu zbraň rukojetí napřed. Překlapla pojistku aniž by ji vzala do ruky. Překvapilo ji, že on to neumí. Schoval zbraň do přístrojové desky a vystoupil. Najednou nevěděla, co má dělat. Opřela se o sedadlo a pod rukama ucítila kaluž krve. Za tohle mohla ona.

„Detektive?" otevřel zadní dveře a vyčkávavě se na ni podíval.

„Asi bych neměla," nevěděla co dělat, co říct.

„Uvnitř nikdo neví, co jste dnes v noci udělala a já opravdu nemám násilnické sklony, odhlédnuto od skutečnosti, že v případě fyzické konfrontace by mě vzhledem k mé indispozici porazilo i dítě. Fakt, že budete pravděpodobně jediná ozbrojená osoba v budově, nezmiňuji," ukázal na pouzdro se služební zbraní, které měla u pasu.

„Neměla bych tam být."

„O tom si můžeme promluvit později."

Pomalu se vysoukala z auta. Pozice vkleče s nohama napasovanýma pod sedadlem řidiče nebyla nijak zvlášť pohodlná ani v tak velkém a luxusním autě, jako bylo tohle.

„Vy se nejmenujete Burdet, že ne?" zeptala se, když se konečně postavila vedle něj.

„Používám hodně jmen," dal jí nepřímo za pravdu. „Můžete mi říkat Harold Finch. I když," ohlédl se po budově kliniky „tady jsem znám spíš jako Harold Wren."

„To taky nejsou vaše pravá jména, že?"

„Pokud vám to nedá," podíval se jí zpříma do očí, „pátrejte. Ale i kdybyste vypátrala pravdu, nikdo vám neuvěří, a ti co vám uvěří, vás dají zabít," pokračoval, aniž by uhnul pohledem. „Harold Finch je jméno, kterému dávám přednost a kterým mě oslovuje pan Reese."

„Reese? John Reese? Tak se jmenuje?"

„John Reese, jméno, kterému dává přednost on. Zvláštní volba, když uvážíme, že mu ho dali ti, co se ho dnes pokusili zabít," zamířil ke dveřím a Carterová si nemohla nevšimnout, že kulhá hůř, než když s ním mluvila coby se svědkem vloupání do důkazního skladu.

„Zhoršuje se to?" zeptala se účastně.

Harold se na ni zmateně podíval.

„Víc kulháte," vysvětlila.

„Stres tomu příliš nepomáhá," odpověděl vyhýbavě a otevřel jí dveře kliniky. Překvapeně se na něj podívala. Že by jí někdo otevřel dveře, se jí nestalo už roky, tedy pokud nepočítala případy, kdy se jí dotyčný snažil sbalit, což rozhodně nebyl Haroldův případ.

Seděl v pohodlném polstrovaném křesle v jednom z nadstandardních pokojů kliniky a sledoval detektiva Carterovou, jak sedí o kus dál v naprosto stejném křesle a nejistě těká očima po místnosti, aby se vždycky na chvíli pohledem zastavila na něm nebo na Johnovi. Znervózňovala ho. Nechápal pohnutky, které ji vedly k tomu, aby jeden a ten samý večer Johna předhodila CIA a pak riskovala přinejmenším kariéru, ne-li svobodu a možná i život, aby ho zachránila. A on nebyl příliš zvyklý nechápat. Na druhou stranu si byl jistý, a sám nevěděl proč, že teď už pro ně detektiv Carterová nepředstavuje žádné riziko. Střet s realitou v podobě agenta Snowa pro ni byl zjevně docela tvrdý.

Znovu si v duchu přehrál svůj poslední telefonát s Johnem. Děsil ho ledový klid, s jakým John přijal jako samozřejmost, že v těch garážích zemře. Že zůstane sám. Bez ohledu na to, co John říkal, přijel pro něj. Přijel by pro něj, i kdyby ho místo Carterové dostihl Snow. On mu dal tuhle práci a nedovolí, aby to odnesl on. Ne, pokud je jen nepatrná šance tomu zabránit; a ta tu bude, dokud bude John dýchat.

Vzpomněl, si na to, co mu John řekl nad hrobem Ulricha Kocha. Že jednou skončí v hrobě beze jména. Ale to se nestane. To, co dělají, je dříve nebo později bude stát život. Dnes o tom byl přesvědčen ještě pevněji než v době, kdy to po jejich prvním případu říkal Johnovi. A až se tak jednou stane, John bude pohřben pod svým pravým jménem na vojenském hřbitově a se všemi poctami, které k tomu patří. O to už se postaral. Jedenáct let riskoval svůj život při obraně vlasti jako voják, další čtyři jako agent CIA, a co z toho měl? Nedostal ani tu hloupou hvězdu na zdi v Langley, tak bude mí alespoň řádný pohřeb.

„Nad čím přemýšlíte?!" zeptala se tiše detektiv Carterová. Nepřítomný výraz jejího nového přítele ji znepokojoval. Nedokázala v něm číst. Měl by být naštvaný, křičet na ni nebo jí alespoň vynadat, ale krom té jedné poznámky v autě se k dnešnímu večeru nevrátil ani slovem.

„Skoro jste ho zabila, a pak zachránila," podíval se na ni zkoumavě. Měla dost slušnosti, aby se zatvářila provinile.

„Snow mi řekl, že můj Muž v obleku je jeho bývalý kolega a přítel. Že si s ním chce promluvit," stočila pohled zpět na Johna. V té obrovské nemocniční posteli vypadal naprosto bezbranně. Najednou nechápala, jak v něm mohla vidět hrozbu, zatímco šílenci jako Snow slepě věřila. „Netušila jsem, že to ve špiónštině znamená odstřelit ho jak vzteklého psa." Finch v jejím hlase rozpoznal opovržení a zlobu, ale neznal ji tak dobře, aby dokázal posoudit, jestli směřuje na ni, nebo na Snowa. „Já chtěla Johna dostat z ulice. To, co dělá, děláte, opravila se, „dříve nebo později povede k vedlejším ztrátám, Finchi."

„To je možné, detektive," připustil Finch. „A dokonce pravděpodobné. Ale protože děláme, co můžeme, abychom jim zabránili, případně je alespoň minimalizovali, považuji tuto možnost za přijatelné riziko."

„Přijatelné riziko?!"

„Ano," podíval se jí zpříma do očí. „A jestliže, až k nim dojde," opravil se pod jejím nesouhlasným pohledem. „Nebudete to vy, kdo s tím bude muset žít."

„To nestačí."

„Pokud nemáte v úmyslu zvednout telefon a zavolat agentu Snowovi, kde nás najde, bude vám to muset stačit. A zatímco nad tím budete přemýšlet, dovolím si vám připomenout, že kdybychom nebyli ochotni toto riziko nést, neměli bychom my dva dnes příležitost vést tento rozhovor."

„Já vím; a upřímně, to mě na tom štve nejvíc. Že máte pravdu, i když byste ji mít neměl. Není správné, abyste ji měl, ale máte," její nepříliš srozumitelný proslov náhle přerušilo zvonění mobilu. „To je Snow," poznala číslo volajícího. „Můžu to vzít?" zeptala se nejistě.

„Proč byste nemohla?"

„Nezaměří mě? Nenajdou ho?" kývla hlavou směrem k posteli. Ať už jí budoucnost chystala cokoli, jednou věcí si byla naprosto jistá. Pro Snowa už nehne ani prstem.

„Pokud to udělají, zjistí, že se uklidňujete bezcílným ježděním po městě. Zfalšoval jsem vaše lokační údaje a přesměroval hovory přes mobil jednoho drogového dealera hned, jak jsem se dostal k počítači," informoval ji stejně věcně, jako kdyby jí sdělil, že umyl nádobí.

„Ano?" zvedla telefon.

„Postrádali jsme vás, detektive," ozval se Snow mile a ona potlačila nutkání mu praštit telefonem. Místo toho zapnula reproduktor a položila telefon na stolek.

„Co chcete? Že by další práce za třicet stříbrných?"

„Ale detektive, taková ostrá oslova. Sama jste ho chtěla dostat."

„Dostat ano, ale za mříže. Ne ho zabít! Přišel jste za mnou, že si chcete promluvit s přítelem. Běžně necháte odstřelovače střílet po svých přátelích?"

„Kam jste zmizela, detektive?" přešel Snow k věci.

„Dost daleko na to, abych vám nemohla vpálit kulku do kolena. Ať chcete cokoli, Snowe, odpověď je ne. Stejně pochybuju o tom, že bych měla čas vám pomoci. Pokud to přežije, a vy byste mi nevolal, kdybyste ho našel, bude se skrz puškohled brzo dívat on na nás. Jen doufám, že vás sejme prvního." Ukončila hovor, než se Snow zmohl na odpověď.

„Bastard jeden," ulevila si nahlas.

„Zcela s vámi souhlasím," ozvalo se z postele omámeně.

„Johne!" vystřelil Finch do stoje a jen tak tak, že chytil notebook, který měl položený na kolenou.

„Vítejte zpátky," usmála se unaveně a nejistě Carterová.

„Díky, detektive," zamumlal.

„Jak se cítíte?" zajímala se.

„Omámeně a unaveně," odpověděl popravdě. Necítil žádnou bolest, takže do něj museli napumpovat opravdu hodně léků proti bolesti.

„Jste stále pod vlivem anestetik a analgetik," informoval ho Harold. „Budete v pořádku. Jedna z kulek se otřela o játra a způsobila masivní krvácení do dutiny břišní, ale nezpůsobila žádné vážné škody. Druhá prošla stehenním svalem a poškodila pár větších cév, kost i tepnu naštěstí minula."

John přikývl a uvolnil se. Pokud tu byl Harold, nehrozilo, že by je tu našel Snow. Mohl si v klidu odpočinout a načerpat síly.

„Pane Reesi," začala Carterová nejistě.

„Johne," opravil ji.

„Vím, že je to zoufale málo, ale omlouvám se za dnešní, nebo vlastně už spíš včerejší večer. Já … netušila jsem, co Snow chystá. Tvrdil, že si s vámi chce promluvit. Přísahám, že o odstřelovači nepadlo ani slovo."

„Detektive," přerušil ji. „Moc dobře vím, jak Mark umí zmanipulovat lidi. Několikrát to udělal i mně."

„Jsem vážně ráda, že máte šíleného přítele s nulovým pudem sebezáchovy," ohlédla se po Haroldovi. Nevypadal, že by si to vzal osobně a urazil se.

„To já taky, detektive. To já taky," trochu se zavrtěl, aby našel pohodlnější pozici. I přes analgetika rána v noze nepříjemně tepala. „A jsem rád, že jste se nakonec rozhodla nenechat mě lvům."

„To jsem jim nemohla udělat," unaveně se usmála. „Odpočiňte si. Budete to potřebovat."

Alarmující pocit, že není sám, ho vytrhl z polospánku, a jen léta života za nepřátelskou linií mu umožnila zůstat navenek úplně klidným a nedat najevo, že je vzhůru. Vycítil, že po něm vztáhla ruku, ale i tak sebou málem trhl, když ucítil, jak se zlehka dotkla jeho tváře.

„Mrzí mě to," slyšel, než něco zastínilo tlumená světla v pokoji a on ucítil letmý polibek ve vlasech. Tak lehounký, že si na okamžik nebyl jistý, jestli ho skutečně cítil, nebo se mu to jen zdálo. Pak stín i dotek zmizel a on slyšel jen rychlé vzdalující se kroky. Zdálo se mu to jako věčnost, kdy ticho pokoje narušovalo jen pravidelné pípání monitoru srdeční činnosti a tiché předení přístrojů v hlavě jeho postele, než uslyšel kroky. Pomalé a nepravidelné.

„Prokážete mi laskavost, Harolde?"

Slyšel, jak jeho společník leknutím nadskočil. „Kriste, Johne, myslel jsem, že spíte," vynadal mu, ale neznělo to rozzlobeně, jen zoufale unaveně. „Co pro vás mohu udělat?" posadil se na židli u Johnovy postele.

„Dejte na ni pozor. Nejspíš si to neuvědomuje, ale je na nejlepší cestě ocitnout se hodně vysoko na Markově seznamu lidí, které by nebylo od věci zabít."

„I po dnešku ji chcete chránit?" podivil se Harold.

„Ona je…" nevěděl jak pokračovat.

„Člověk, o kterého svět nesmí přijít, já vím," dokončil za něj Harold. „Stejně jako vy."

„Ne, já jsem postradatelný."

„Dám na ni pozor. O vašem mylném názoru, že jste postradatelný, si promluvíme později. Teď si odpočiňte.

„Vy taky, Harolde. Vy taky."

Konec


End file.
